Visite nocturne
by Inkflower16
Summary: Blake et Mortimer. Une nuit, le capitaine Blake se fait surprendre dans son lit par un étranger... Qui lui veut du bien ? Olrik/Blake
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà que l'araignée du sommeil avait tissée sa toile des rêves au dessus du capitaine Blake.  
Il se retourna dans son sommeil, seul dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son ami le professeur Mortimer. Ce dernier était sorti pour la soirée.

A l'extérieur le vent soufflait sur Londres, faisant battre les volets contre la fenêtre.

Une ombre glissa au dehors.  
Longeant les murs, elle se lança, malgré le vent, dans la dangereuse escalade de l'immeuble situé à l'arrière du 99 bis Park Lane.  
Après s'être hissé sur le toit, elle courut sur le revêtement humide...  
Sans hésiter, elle prit pied sur la corniche et se dirigea directement vers une fenêtre dont le système d'ouverture ne peut résister à une légère pression. Enjambant alors la fenêtre ouverte, elle se dirigea alors sans hésiter vers la porte de la chambre du capitaine Blake dans laquelle elle s'introduisit à pas feutrés.

Le lit. Il était allongé là, à deux pas. S'approchant, elle sortit dans sa poche un revolver, se pencha, mais soudain, dans un mouvement fulgurant, Blake se redressa et agrippa le bras de son visiteur:

"Un peu trop bruyant pour un voleur, mon vieux !"

Son adversaire ne se laissa pas faire, d'un coup de poing, il arriva à faire lâcher son bras au capitaine, et dans le noir, ce dernier ne vit pas son opposant se jeter sur lui et le chevaucher pour lui interdire tout mouvements; agrippant ses bras, il les maintint en respect au dessus de sa tête

"Comme on se retrouve, capitaine Blake ! dit-il. Cela faisait fort longtemps !  
-Olrik !  
-Lui même, comme toujours ! Rétorqua t-il, braquant son revolver contre sa tempe.  
-Que voulez-vous cette fois ci, colonel ? La vengeance je parie !  
- Oui et non.  
- Alors quoi ? » S'écria Blake, essayant en vain de se dégager de sous le corps de son ennemi juré.

Olrik se pencha en avant, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. Et là, durant quelques secondes à peine, le capitaine se surprit à apprécier cette proximité, inhalant à chaque inspiration le parfum épicé du colonel, chaque mouvements fait pour se dégager ne le faisait que se rapprocher davantage.

« Qu'...Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Olrik ? Bégaya Blake malgré lui.  
- Mais, la même chose que vous a cet instant, mon cher. Je ne vous connaissais pas de pareilles pensées.

Comme frappé par la foudre, Blake réalisa soudain ce que son vieil ennemi voulait dire.  
Le colonel profita de ce moment d'inattention pour jeter son arme au pied du lit et, de sa main libre, il se débarrassa de son pardessus pour le jeter à travers la pièce.

« Vous...vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de...  
-Non, le coupa Olrik, Non, je ne vais pas vous " forcez ", ce n'est pas là mon genre. Non, je vais faire en sorte que vous le vouliez ! »

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A ces mots, Blake se débattit de plus belle, mais en vain. Olrik le maintenait fermement et n'avait nullement l'intention de lâcher prise !

« Quoique que vous puissiez dire ou faire, jamais je ne ... » Commença le capitaine.  
Mais il fut coupé par une main qui effleura sur son torse et qui s'attaqua soudainement aux boutons de chemise de son pyjama.

« Laissez-vous faire mon cher Blake, ce n'est pas aussi désagréable que ce que vous imaginez, au contraire ! »  
A ces mots, le colonel glissa sa main dans sa chemise à moitié ouverte et entreprit de lui caresser la poitrine comme personne, arrachant des grognements de protestation à son vieil ennemi qui se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour échapper à son contact.  
Mais une fois encore, la fatigue et le poids d'Olrik allongé sur lui eurent le dernier mot.

Bien vite, sa chemise tomba par terre au pied du lit.

Mais au lieu des caresses attendues, du toucher. Le colonel se tint immobile au dessus de lui, toujours le maintenant. Sa silhouette se découpant dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas son visage, il semblait ... le contempler, mais pas comme un prédateur.  
Blake ne put y réfléchir d'avantage car Olrik fondit soudainement sur lui.

Et ce fut... brûlant ; sur son cou, il y avait posé ses lèvres et traçait avec un parcours sur la jugulaire, la mâchoire, glissant sur la joue au coin des siennes; il y resta un instant, comme pour profiter encore un peu de cette frustration, celle de n'avoir jamais put faire cela avant. Mais ce premier baiser, comme une libération, Blake sentit leurs lèvres se toucher à peine, comme un souffle, pour qu'ensuite, pareil à une braise, un contact plus intense s'établit, une passion, un feu, une joie sans bornes, il ressentit tout cela dans ce baiser plein de fougue que lui donna la dernière personne au monde à laquelle il aurait jamais pensé pour cela, son ennemi juré, Olrik.

-

Surprit, haletant, les yeux mi-clos, Blake ne pouvait décrire se qu'il ressentait.  
Un interdit franchis, que dirait Philip s'il surgissait à cet instant précis ? Quelle horreur ce serait !  
Mais n'avait-il pas aussi sentit autre chose, comme du plaisir ?

A cette pensée, une voix quelque part en lui le rappelait à l'ordre, c'était Olrik ! Son ennemi juré, qui avait si souvent tenté de le tuer lui et Mortimer !

Mais ses pensées furent bientôt interrompues.

Un autre. Une seconde fois, et à cet instant, sa volonté commença à se briser, théâtre de tant de sentiment contradictoires. Ailleurs, il sentit la pulpe des ses doigts frôler le bord de son pantalon.  
Ce fut trop. Ses nerfs à vif, le capitaine détourna la tête, rompant ainsi le baiser. Et, à un colonel furieux, il murmura avec empressement à son oreille :

« Mes bras, lâchez mes bras... S'il vous plait ! »

Surpris mais satisfait, Olrik ne put s'empêcher de lancer, goguenard :  
« Enfin, vous voila plus raisonnable on dirait, j'aime mieux cela ! »

Les bras enfin libres, Blake se redressa, répondant avec ardeur au baiser, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux jais de son ennemi.  
Il s'attaqua bien vite à ses vêtements, réparant l'inégalité. La veste fut jetée sans ménagement, la cravate dénouée, pieds nus... Le tout sans tarder.

Et bientôt, ce fut un Olrik la chemise ouverte sur son torse nu, la ceinture défaite, qui se penchait au dessus de Blake, pantelant, l'œil en feu.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Soudain Blake sentit une vague d'appréhension le submerger. La façon dont le colonel le regardait à présent ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la manière dont ils allaient faire ça.  
-Je, je n'ai... Enfin... Jamais, bégaye t-il soudain.  
Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit, Olrik le toisa avec un sourire en coin.  
-Vous êtes émouvant d'innocence Capitaine, dit-il, goguenard. On dirait une vierge. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre...dépucelage se fera en douceur.

Le visage de Blake s'empourpra. Il laissa le colonel le pousser allongé sur le lit, défaire, d'un geste brusque son pantalon et l'arracher.  
Blake se retrouva alors littéralement nu et désarmé devant l'ennemi.  
Olrik se pencha sur lui, exhalant un souffle brulant dans son cou, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, il sentit une main lui caresser les côtes dans un mouvement rassurant puis descendre plus bas pour se poser sur sa cuisse. Doucement, l'ex- officier de l'empereur jaune descendit ses lèvres sur son corps, léchant, mordillant sur son passage avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre.

Tout son cerveau semblait s'être vidé de son sang pour filer droit à son entrejambe. Ce qu'Olrik sembla remarquer avec grand plaisir lorsqu'il prit le capitaine en main. Ce contact si intime fit tressaillir Blake qui donna involontairement un grand coup de rein dans la main du colonel.  
Haletant, il tenta en vain de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même alors que son membre glissa de la main à la bouche, l'englobant complètement et le travaillant des lèvres et de la langue. Blake laissa échapper un gémissement et appuya de toutes ses forces sur la nuque et les épaules du colonel dérangeant de ses doigts sa chevelure noire jais.  
Il vint dans la minute avec un râle d'extase.

Progressivement, tout ses muscles se relachèrent. Essouflé, les yeux fermés, Blake sentit le corps d'Olrik remonter sur le sien jusqu'à sa hauteur.  
- Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt Capitaine Blake ?  
A ces mots, il sentit son corps se raidir à nouveau et il passa une main dans le bas du dos du colonel.  
-Oui.

Le reste des vêtements tombèrent.

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le reste de cette nuit resta pour Blake comme suspendue entre le rêve et la réalité.  
Comme dans un rêve, les brumes du plaisir dilataient ses pupilles, son corps n'était plus à lui et il se pliait aux caresses du colonel sur ses cuisses et son ventre, il gémissait, se tordait et se détendait, et lentement, sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il écarta les jambes, supplique silencieuse de celui qui n'en peut plus.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Olrik se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille ;  
-Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je veux te l'entendre dire !  
-Vous, c'est vous que je veux.

Et comme promis, tout se fit en douceur et Blake s'abandonna dans les bras expérimentés de son ennemi. Après une brève douleur, le plaisir reprit le dessus et le colonel ayant de la vigueur à revendre plein les reins, ses timides gémissements, retenus par des restes de bienséances anglaises se changèrent vite en cris d'extase à chaque va-et-vient, ses doigts s'agrippant au dos d'Olrik, les ongles lui déchirant la peau. Et après ce qui lui sembla une éternité d'abandon, ils jouirent ensemble dans un même mouvement, criant le nom de l'autre.

Leur muscles se relâchèrent, se séparèrent. Le colonel roula sur le dos à côté de Blake et tous deux fixèrent, essoufflés et en sueur, le plafond dans un intense silence post-coïtal.

Les jambes entrelacées, leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme normal. Sans dire un mot, Olrik se tourna vers Blake, il regarda un moment l'expression de bien-être qu'il avait su causer sur le visage du blond puis l'enlaça à la taille et l'attira vers lui.  
Déjà dans les yeux du capitaine la fatigue revenait, renforcée par leur ébat et il se laissa faire bien volontiers. Il le laissa faire aussi lorsqu'il se leva et se rhabilla avant de revenir à côté de lui encore nu.

Un baiser.

Et il s'en était allé comme il était venu, happé par la nuit.

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva sur se qui semblait être un jour tout à fait ordinaire dans la vie de Francis Blake et de Philip Mortimer.  
Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant de partir travailler.

Tout était normal.

Mais Blake savait que la prochaine fois que leur route croiserait celle d'Olrik, il ne verrait pus l'adversaire plein de hargne, le mercenaire sans scrupules qu'il avait touours été pour lui mais à la place, se serait celui qui lui avait fait connaitre l'extase, il se le représenterait nu, ses mains sur lui.

Il n'en avait que plus hâte.

FIN


End file.
